La propuesta
by NekoAyu
Summary: Chat Noir quiere pedirle algo a Ladybug, pero... podra formular la pregunta? o se perdera en sus recuerdos...


Nota: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat noir, la historia y sus personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc. Yo solamente invento la historia a lo que mi empalagoza mente quiere xD.

LA PROPUESTA

Y bien, ahí se encontraba, las manos le sudaban, temblaba como una gelatina a medio cuajar, y su respiración era entre cortada, al menos eso es lo que él podía percibir, sin embargo si observaba su reflejo en el cristal, podía comprobarse como siempre, el confiado y coqueto héroe Chat Noir, apretó su enguantada mano con cuidado de no clavarse las garras de su traje en las palmas de sus manos y suspiro tratando de calmarse, rememoro el momento en que habían acabado todo con Hakw Moth, el momento en que su lady había arrojado al cielo su lucky charm y todo regresaba a la normalidad, al menos todos los daños físicos, sin embargo a pesar de estar distanciado con su padre, le dolió saber que todo este tiempo vivía junto con el enemigo. Emitió una pequeña risa al recordar, el gran Hakw Moth, el grandioso Gabriel Agreste había sido derrotado patéticamente con una tachuela de papelería. De no haber logrado colocarla a tiempo, el poder especial del enemigo los habría akumatizado para siempre. Después de eso, no tuvieron tiempo, asimilando la verdad sobre el villano, no escucharon cuando los prodigios sonaron por última vez y una luz roja y verde contrastaban desapareciendo a los héroes y dejando en su lugar a los jóvenes.

Eh…?! – la joven ojiazul miro nerviosa y sorprendida a su compañero de aventuras, estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de hiperventilación, las piernas le temblaban y un sonrojo masivo se había apoderado de sus mejillas, mientras observaba frente a ella a su dulce y tierno Adrien Agreste, tan atractivo como siempre, pero con una coqueta sonrisa única de Chat Noir- Emh… yo…

L… lo… lo logramos my lady – el joven estiro el puño para chocarlo como siempre, como si no notara que aquel traje había desaparecido, sin embargo no podía cambiar su actitud, por primera vez se sentía libre, y aun así el conflicto de emociones en su interior giraba tan rápido como una rueda de hámster a toda velocidad- bien hecho bogaboo, y diciendo esto le guiño el ojo coquetamente.

Si… - sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza sonriendo y chocando su puño contra el de su compañero- todo término gatito… todo…. – en ese momento la realidad les cayó como un balde de agua helada. Abrieron más los ojos y rompieron al fin el contacto visual que mantenían desde que la luz termino de des transformarlos y con la mirada buscaron a sus kwamis. Nada, ellos no estaban, ni ellos ni…. Ambos jóvenes llevaron sus manos a donde debían estar sus prodigos, todo seguía en orden al parecer, sin embargo donde estaban sus kwamis?

Miraron confundidos a Gabriel Agreste, este solo negó con la cabeza, se levantó y con su porte elegante y frio de siempre paso entre ellos. Los motivos de por qué había pasado todo esto, habían quedado claros a mitad de la pelea, justo antes de que el felino usara su cataclysm contra el ventanal donde el observaba todo.

Nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron esperando encontrar ahí la respuesta a la pregunta, y entonces… los destellos del sol naranja lo golpearon, logrando que cerrara los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente ahí estaba, ese azul tan intenso y puro como el de ese dìa.

Que ocurre Chat? – la heroína de motas negras y traje rojo le sonrió mientras guardaba su yoyo mágico y se encaminaba hacia él.

Y nuevamente, el nerviosismo se apodero de él… carraspeo su garganta y respiro profundamente- my lady! – le sonrio y corrió a abrazarla, tan fuerte, tratando de fundirse con ella, el amor que sentía hacia ella era demasiado, lograba hacerlo sentir que en cualquier momento explotaría, era abrazador y tan reconfortante abrazarla-

Chat? – emitiendo risas mientras permanecían abrazados trato de averiguar que pasaba con el minino- todo en orden?

Todo en orden? – ambos jóvenes había preguntado al encontrar a sus kwamis correteando a las miles de mariposas que parecían no querer marcharse de su refugio.

Ahora lo esta… -ambos kwamis respondieron sonrientes y regresaron con sus respectivos dueños- gracias por ayudarnos con esta difícil tarea, sin embargo, su misión aún no termina, quien sabe que ocurra más adelante, sin embargo no podremos marcharnos hasta que todos los miraculous hayan aparecido y los tenga el guardián de vuelta.

Bien, todo está bien ahora… - el ojiverde se aferró más al abrazo y escondió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de la heroína- todo está bien mientras estés a mi lado Ladybug… -el joven la soltó al fin sin dejar de sonreír- es por eso que… my lady….

El joven rubio se separó de ella y ahí, en la punta de la torre Eiffel con la puesta de sol sobre ellos, Chat Noir reverencio a su amada, mientras colocaba una rodilla en el suelo y extendía su mano enguantada mostrando en ella una pequeña cajita con una sortija dentro.

Marinette Dupain… me concederías el honor de… -alzo su vista y contemplo de nuevo esos hermosos ojos azules, esos ojos que tanta ternura, amor y confianza siempre le habían otorgado – ser mi esposa? –listo lo había dicho al fin, de nuevo regreso su estabilidad… en realidad alguna vez se marchó?... No, siempre estuvo ahí, en Marinette, en Ladybug.

La euroasiática sonrió y corrió de nuevo a sus brazos, y entre besos de nuevo, complemento a Adrien- Acepto, mi gatito.

FIN


End file.
